


Take the Poison, Take the Pity

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: Logan在Alkali湖边捡到了失去能力的Scott。





	Take the Poison, Take the Pity

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写Fight Club那样的，结果实在写不来。纯电影三部曲时间线。标题来自Suede家New Generation的歌词。2013-2014 SY礼物季赠文。  
> 旧文补档。

 

 

Logan本是抱着“找到任何一点Scott Summers存在过的痕迹以便他的坟里有点东西”的心态去的，却不想发现了躺在湖边的Scott。

Logan把人带到医院，结论是，人没什么问题。

但是等Scott醒过来之后，最大的问题出现了。

Scott的眼镜一贯是特制的，并且已经被Jean炸成了碎片，大家又都默认他死了，所以Logan手里根本没有第二副。

医生检查说Scott这两天应该就能醒了之后Logan才想到人醒之后的第一件事情是睁开眼睛。

 

Scott睁开了眼睛。

眼前并不是一片红色。

那是Logan第一次看见Scott的眼睛。

蓝色的。

两个人对视了好一会儿，Logan抬手拿出嘴里的雪茄掐灭。他清了清嗓子。

Scott看着他，眨了眨眼睛。

蓝色的。

这时候如果Scott冒出一句“你是谁”一定万分合适。当然Logan也会很想狠抽他一顿——“失忆是我的专利Summers！”

但是Scott并没有。

他用蓝色的眼睛看了Logan好一会儿，十分淡定地问，“你怎么在这儿？”

 

Jean死了，教授也死了。自己的能力是突然有了开关还是彻底关上了还未知，在医院里也不敢乱试。不过介于医院只说Scott是饿太久了，身体上并没有其他问题，Scott隔天就出院了。

Logan又一次在Alkali湖边找到了他。

Logan暗自发誓这辈子都不要再来这个湖看风景。

Scott只是盯着湖面看了很久，他的眼睛依旧湛蓝，而湖水连个涟漪都没泛。

以前他是没办法关掉能力，现在……

现在他大概应该算是没有能力了。

Logan咬着雪茄上来拍他肩，Scott一转身就被Logan捏住了挥到一半的手腕。Logan闷声拖着他往飞机那儿走。

“回学校。”Logan拽着他，“相信我，你现在这双眼睛对他们一样很有杀伤力。而且，”Logan打开了舱门，“这说不定是暂时的。”他走进了飞机里。

Scott站在原地不动。

Logan不耐烦地从飞机里探出头，“你总得回去给Jean和Chuck看一眼，你要乐意把你自己的墓碑拆了也行。”

Scott看了他一眼，习惯性地伸手去碰眼镜，在半路攥紧了拳头。

Logan已然打开了引擎，Scott快跑两步翻进了飞机舱。

能力没了，好歹身手没退步。

 

Logan站在窗前看下去，就看到Scott一个人站在三座墓碑之前。

Hank检查后的最终结论是Scott的能力暂时没办法回来。

他之前无法控制是因为大脑损伤，现在没办法使用还是因为大脑损伤。但是谁知道再损伤一次他还能不能活着。

在那之后，每天Scott都要在墓碑前这么站一会儿。

Logan终究是没忍住，拿了两瓶啤酒去找他。

两个站在墓碑前面沉默地喝空了酒瓶。

“Slim，你想揍我吗？”Logan突然问道。

演练室现在对于没有变种能力只有格斗技巧的Scott来说还是太危险了，所以自从回来之后Scott还没有揍过任何东西。

他们以前也打过，每次提议的都是Logan，先挥拳的也会是Logan，叫停的会是Scott，他会挥出最后一拳喊停，因为他是没有自愈因子的那个。

Scott把啤酒瓶放到一边，看了Logan一眼没说话。

蓝色的。

Logan总忍不住在里面寻找红色存在过的痕迹。他大概永远也无法习惯Scott Summers透过蓝色的双眸表露出来的冷意。

“来吧Slim，揍我啊。”Logan也把啤酒瓶放到了地上，面对着Scott，摆出格斗的姿势，我保证我不会用爪子……嘶！”

他的话音没落，Scott忽然就一拳打中了他的腹部。

Logan这才真的知道，以前Scott跟他干架的时候，的确也没用过十成十的力。

 

他们第一次干架是在救回Rogue之后。

演练室的大门在他们身后关上，Logan觉得还打得不够过瘾，所以一直在挑衅。

最后，当Scott终于挥拳的时候，他的第一拳是直接照着他的脸招呼上来的。

揍完他自己甩了甩手，“失策。你整个骨架上都是金属。”

Logan咧嘴一笑，“现在想起来可晚了。轮到我了。”说着他压低重心往前一冲，却被Scott一下子闪开了，接着Logan就感觉到自己后背一阵疼痛。

Scott在他身后按了按自己的下颌，“你下手那么狠，还自带不可消除外挂，我是傻了才真照之前说的让你揍。”

Logan冷哼一声亮出爪子，“我真正的外挂可还没用呢。”

Scott弯起嘴角扶了扶眼镜，“彼此彼此。”

 

他们两个人都没有留手。

Logan极少赤手空拳地被人打得如此狼狈，除了力道和恢复能力不占上风之外，Logan意外地发现Scott非常灵活，也很擅长偷袭和找角度，如果他上一拳没有打到人，那么Scott落在他身上的攻击一定稳准狠。

如果Jean之前“死亡”之后他们也这么来一场……

可惜那个时候Logan不敢触及这件事，Scott态度消极，他们根本连话都不说几句，Logan更不敢跟他说“你揍我一顿吧”。

Scott一点都没有跟他客气。

如果他的能力还在的话，Logan丝毫不怀疑自己一定被镭射光攻击好几次了。

 

打完之后他们偷偷溜进医务室找药、绷带和创口贴。

Logan是不需要的，他抹了抹嘴角边的血丝，吐出一口带血的唾沫，这就算好全了，连青紫都没有。

Scott则看起来就很凄惨。

下颌青了一块，手臂上还有酒瓶碎片的划伤，不用想，明天一定会浑身疼。

好在Logan基本不太朝他的脸上下手，以前是他的能力和眼镜的缘故，现在……现在Logan也不知道。

伤在右手臂上，Scott自己咬着绷带的一头往上缠，Logan翻箱倒柜找到了止疼片递给他。

Scott摇了摇头。摇完他又笑了，“以前怎么没见你这么好心？”

Logan随手把止痛片扔到一边，耸了耸肩。

“我现在倒是真不需要。”Scott捏紧绷带示意Logan帮他系好，“我需要疼痛。”

于是Logan打结的时候猛一用力，换来Scott倒抽的一口冷气。他冷笑，“够疼了吧？”

Scott仰头看他，蓝色的眼睛在灯光下显得有些像浅灰，“疼痛证明我还活着。”

Logan沉默了一下，“等你手臂养好了再继续。”

Scott微微弯了嘴角，他低下头，头发挡住了他的眼睛。

蓝色的。Logan想到。

腹部的疼痛提示他他被人偷袭了。

偷袭者从医务室大门扬长而去，留下一句，“I always get the last punch, remember？”

Logan站直身体，突然想到这不公平。

“嘿Summers你这混蛋！这次先出手的明明是你！”

 

Scott手臂上的伤刚结痂，他们就又打了一次。

Logan还想小心注意他的伤口，没想到Scott直接用受伤的手臂发力，故意去打他的脸。伤口当然是裂开了。

Logan揉了揉除了略微有些疼毫无损伤的脸，有些目瞪口呆地看着Scott。

“干嘛？”Scott挑了挑眉，“我看你小心翼翼，未免我们两个都打不痛快，这个障碍我替你解决了。”

“操！Summers你这家伙！”Logan只觉得火起，抬手就朝渗血的绷带那儿砸了下去，“既然你自己不想要，这条胳膊我替你废了怎么样？”

Scott闪身避过去，“你他妈少拿我当易碎品！”一脚踹中Logan的腹部。

那一瞬间Logan醍醐灌顶得忘了去躲，被踹出去了好一段。

“嘿！”他站起身接住Scott的拳头再捏住他的手腕，“你跟我比可的确是易碎品。”

Scott嗤笑了一声收回手，“你以为我看不出来？你、Hank还有Ororo，一个个见到我恨不得绕道走。”他按了按鼻梁，“我知道，Jean死了，教授死了，我失去了变种人的能力……”他耸了耸肩，“但是我也不需要被这么对待。如果我觉得这些是大问题的话，我大可以一走了之，反正现在我也可以去过‘正常人’的生活了。”他咬重了“正常”二字。

“是啊反正你也不是没走过。”Logan丢出一句，“还记得下场吗？”

Scott看了他一眼，“你这……”

“Too soon？”

Scott转身就走，“下次继续。”

Logan摸了摸鼻子，“那你的手臂……”

“不劳您费心。”

 

Scott开始慢慢重新参与学校的事务。即便没有了能力，他仍旧可以在大多数课里担任老师。前任X-Men队长积威犹在，也没有多少学生会想不开挑衅他，偶尔有的，也很快被他的格斗能力镇压了下去。

除了不再上战场，没有了Jean和教授，好像和以前也没什么特别大的区别。

说起来，日常生活大概还比以前方便很多。

每天早上盯着镜子看，却永远无法觉得眼前这个人很熟悉。然后洗漱去给学生上课，结束之后拿瓶啤酒再去墓碑前面例行站一会儿。

他自己的墓碑还在那里，虽然Hank和Ororo都问过他是不是要拆掉，但是他都摇头拒绝了。他的确是死过一次的人。他感觉确实有一个自己躺在层层泥土之下，仍旧在Alkali湖边。

他一手插在裤袋里一手拎着啤酒瓶，不用抬头都能感觉到脊背上Logan投下的目光。

转过身回到学校里，如果是周五就和Logan打一架，如果是周六就和学生们玩一会儿牌。

这样的生活，根本不需要他有能力。

这样的生活，其实也根本不需要他。

 

Logan成功在车房截住了Scott。

“车里没油。”Scott掂了掂手里的钥匙。

“我知道。”Logan得意地笑了。

Scott又掂了掂钥匙，“为什么一定要我留下？”

“因为你现在这个状态，出门之后只可能死在没人知道的角落里。”

Scott应了一声，“那又怎样？”

Logan唰一声亮出了爪子，“与其那样，倒不如成全我一直以来的心愿。”

“亲手干掉我？”

“怕了？”

Scott闭了闭眼睛，笑了，“正合我意。”

 

车房里宝贝太多，两个人都舍不得，于是战场仍旧转移到了墓碑前面。

虽然用上了爪子，但Logan终究是没有下杀手。Scott的死亡不是他的目标。但是他的下手也确实没有留情，Scott身上没多久就多了好几道口子，而且都不浅。

Logan侧身躲过Scott的袭击，翻身落地，隐约觉得似乎有些不对。

他转身抬头，正对上Scott的眼睛。

蓝色的。但是眼底似乎有火焰在燃烧。

“操！”他只来得及骂出口这么一句。被镭射光击中的刹那，他分外感激自己的自愈因子，以及他非常确定Scott嫉妒他英俊的长相。

每次都照着脸来，一定是故意的。

 

动静惊动了学校里的人，Ororo找人把Logan抬进了医务室，Hank给Scott找了一副旧的红石英眼镜。

Logan在医务室里醒过来就看到Scott戴着眼镜，但可以十分肯定在盯着他看。

“你怎么在这儿？”Logan坐起身，顺手扯掉身上贴着的各种监控——他已经熟练到可以单手一下扯完了。

Scott伸出手去摸他的脸，吓得Logan僵在了病床上，“……你干嘛？”

“自愈因子果然神奇。”Scott收回手，“跟之前完全没有差别。连骨头都长回来了。”语气透着十二万分的遗憾。

“我现在觉得拳头很痒。”

Scott装模作样地叹了口气，语气仍旧是遗憾至极，“我身上伤口太多，Hank禁止我参与斗殴。”

Logan看到了他衣领里露出来的绷带，一时语塞，“你……还打算溜走吗？”

“我把我的墓碑炸碎了。”Scott说，“差不多就在轰飞你的时候。不过Jean和教授都没事。”

“……那就好？”

“不论死活，你们总需要一个Scott Summers在学校里，不是吗？”Scott把双手背到身后，“这就意味着，Logan，”他露出一个笑容，“我又是你上司了。”

 

那是Scott恢复能力之后，第一次一起出任务，就他和Logan两个人。

上飞机之前，Logan拍了拍Scott的肩膀，“这么久没实战，可别拖我后腿啊。”

Scott上下打量了他一会儿，回答道，“只要你不要一进去就给人定住了，我一定不拖你后腿。”

两个人一前一后钻进飞机里，Logan抢先坐到了驾驶位上。Scott冷哼了一声在他身边坐了下来。

Logan打开引擎，握上操纵杆，侧头看Scott，“You ready, Slim？”

Scott弯起了嘴角，“Always.”

 

 

FIN.


End file.
